A New Dawn
by FallenAngel6
Summary: First Fic, Takes place about 2 weeks after "The Gift" Starts the Dawn legacy.
1. Never Once

NEVER ONCE  
by: Fallen Angel  
  
Setting: One year after "The Gift"  
  
I don't own Buffy (c) or Angel (c) or anything else made by Fox, Joss Whedon, or The WB.  
  
"Angel," Dawn asked. "Why are you so sad?"  
  
"Oh it's nothign Dawn, just pulling out my journal I kept after, well, you know."  
  
"Ah, Angel, can I offer some advise? I think that the journal was a good idea for you to keep. I think that you can learn a lot about yourself by using a journal after a tragedy. I wanted to tell you that don't get too sad ok? No matter how bad, it's in the past."  
  
"Thanks Dawn, I'll keep that in mind. But I wanted to check to see if any of this makes sense. I mean, first, Buffy dies, then a week later, Faith dies in prison, the guards said that it looked like she was mauled by a bear. Then you start to show signs which later point that you were the next slayer. Hey, Wesley, has anything like this been seen while you were in the Watchers?  
  
"Well, quite frankly, no. These were just to random to seem apart of some prophecy. Oops."  
  
"Prophecy? Wesley, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Well Angel, its nothing, its really not, I mean the prophecy was set to take place years and years ago. You know, sort-of-a false prophecy."  
  
"But?"  
  
"But, the prophecy states that a slayer will inherit a close friend , but after the slayer will be wounded, and that the friend will inherit her gift, after all has come to pass."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"Well I believe that Buffy's wound was her mother's death, tragic for anyone, but more so for her. She jumped off that ledge, instead of Dawn, because she wanted to inherit the responsibility. And the phrase "all has come to pass" means that only one slayer may exist at once, so once Faith died, Dawn would become slayer."  
  
"Hm, makes sense Wesley. Thanks for telling me that. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to be alone with Dawn and my journal."  
  
"Of course, Angel."  
  
* * *  
  
"It's been a week since Buffy died, God, I can't believe I said that, Buffy's dead. I never once believed she would die. And I know she's a mortal, so she would die anyway, and of course I'd live beyond her. But now that she's dead I can't bear it. I can't see how people can put up with this. Now I sympathize with the families of the people I've killed..."  
  
* * *   
  
"The funeral was nice, I appreciated Willow and Xander allowing the funeral to be taken place at dusk so I could attend. I don't know how their taking it, I'm having enough time with it as it is. I heard that Tara was feeling better, wow, I still can't believe Willow's a lesbian. Wait, don't want to get sidetracked. Wesley said I should write down my thoughts to see if I can see a patern with my emotions, sounds well and good but I'm skeptical. I was talking with Giles after the funeral, he seems to be taking it the worse. He doesn't seem to know how to vent his emotions. Sounds like someone I know."  
  
* * *   
  
"Well I have a few more days in Sunnydale left, I wonder how Gunn is handling off back in L.A.? He told me that Faith was killed in prison. Mauled by an animal they say. I think it was a demon who didn't have the 'greatest memories' of her. Why is death happening all at once? I hope no apocalypses occur while I'm here. Oh, God, apocalypse, even that word sets me off. I was spending the day with Dawn, trying to comfort her and while she was taking anger off by punching the wall she punched a hole clear to the other room. It was a little weird. Later when she went to open the door to the magic box she accidentally ripped the door off! I commented to Giles that he should have the council come here."  
  
"The council showed up in a day, I was amazed. They only wanted to speak to me and Giles, why me I had no idea. He informed us that the beast that killed Faith was sent by the Council, to allow a new slayer to come. They had no idea it was going to be Dawn.   
  
"Giles, are you up for another role as Watcher?" A chubby man with glasses asked.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry sir, I'm afraid I can't. The pain is too much." Giles replied. But If you will allow, Angel here knows far above normal of anyone else within good distince of ancient knowledge. Along with many forms of martial arts, and demonology."  
  
"What?" Another member replied. "A vampire watcher? That's out of the question, he's lucky we don't kill him now!"  
  
"I doubt you could for one, sir" I replied with a smirk on my face. "As startled as you all are by that notion, I believe it would be for the better."  
  
"But this is highly unorthodox!" The chubby one said.  
  
Giles said, "Gentlemen, in the last five years, what orthodox thing has taken place? Buffy quits the Council, you fire your watchers, two slayers exist at the same time. If I may, I believe that Angel is just what Dawn needs. Someone who really knew her sister's fighting style, and could emulate it, someone who really knew how she thought as a slayer to help her out. Can't you see it?"  
  
"Ok, how about a compromise." The other member of the Council said, "Bring the girl in, I see that in recent times, we've had to adjust ourselves to the modern slayer, lets let her decide, we can relocate her or we can let the vampire take her in."  
  
"Deal," Giles said, and with that he went to fetch Dawn, who was fighting the same punching bag that her sister would fight.  
  
"Dawn, there's something I want to tell you."  
  
"Let me guess Giles, I'm the next slayer." Dawn looked at him with a smile.  
  
"Yes, well, how'd you guess?"  
  
"Wall's aren't sound proof GIles. Besides, you'd figure with a slayer sister dead, you'd be wondering what was going on if you could punch through walls."  
  
"Touche." Giles said. "Dawn I want you to come inside with the rest of us, there's something we want to ask you."  
  
* * *  
  
"And that's how it went. Dawn came in and they asked her who'd she prefer her slayer was. And she picked me. I could see Buffy's determination in her eyes, in her body, in her soul.  
  
"But if you'll allow me, I want to write a little something to Buffy, even though I know she'll never read it."  
  
"Buffy, I've never loved anyone as much as you. Never once has someone come into my life and taken a piece of it when they left. I don't understand, I'm supposed to be immortal, evil, undead. But why is your life hurting me. I never got to tell you how I felt, that day, when saved Sunnydale from your mayor, I wanted to stay, but I knew that that could never happen, oh but now, now I want to take it back. But that's how the powers work. Once you know the future, you can't go back. But let me ask you one question. Now that you're gone, do you remember that day? That day that was burned into the cornea's of my eyes, so I'm forever to remember it. The day where I was human. Where we spent all day in bed? Do you remember it? Do you remember me? Never once have I wanted forgiveness more, never once wanted a person before, never once have I ever wanted you again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Angel, I'm speechless" Dawn said, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Dawn, I want you to know something." Angel said, standing up. "Your sister, no matter what the circumstances, never gave up. Not only did she not give up, but she succeded in doing so with out harming human life. Remember, death haunts you."  
  
"I'll remember that Angel." Dawn said looking at Angel in his eyes, sensing his pain and anger.  
  
"Let's go practice." Angel said. 


	2. A New Dawn

NEVER ONCE  
  
Chapter 2 - A New Dawn  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. I'm worthless.  
  
* * *  
  
It was a smoggy morning in L.A. Dawn, who seemed to be full of energy bursted out of her bed on the 6th floor, she picked the 6th floor for many reasons, mainly its above Angel's room so if he showed up, she knew it wasn't for "no reason." As she slipped on her favorite pair of pajama pants, now her favorite because they belonged to her sister, she walked downstairs, right when Cordelia was walking in.   
  
"Hi Dawny!" Cordelia seemed to cherp out, as if she were a bird, who's native tongue were to go "dawny."   
  
"Good morning Cordelia," Dawn replied, trying not to mock her chirping sounds.  
  
"Oh, just call me Cordy, makes everything a lot more personal."  
  
"Personal." The word seemed a little inappropriate at the time. Why should she be personal, she lost her best friend in the entire world, a person who saw human in her when she knew she was made and not born. Not only was she a friend but her sister, and the savior of the world! How in the world could she ever be personal again? The one person who I told all my secrets too is gone, and I'm a little hesitant to start right off with these strange people who probably just claim to be Buffy's friends when they were really just people she talked too sparsly. "What are you doing here so early, Cordy?" That 'Cordy' seemed a little too fake for her.  
  
"Oh, just preparing coffee for the boss!" Dawn picked up that Cordelia is acting too happy, and has way to much volunteer spirit, even for the week and a half they've known each other.  
  
"Coffee? Cordy, isn't Angel a vampire? No food?"  
  
"Oh, you think Angel's our boss? Oh no, I mean he was, then he fired us all and kicked us all out, but then he came crawling back... Anyway, Wesley's our boss now!"   
  
Those last four words made Dawn chuckle.   
  
"Wesley? Why him?"  
  
"Out of Gunn, and myself, he's got the most demon knowledge and whatnot."  
  
"Oh, well ok. Angel's my boss anyway." Dawn tried to emphasise the word 'my' to sound like a little child on purpose, but Cordy didn't quite pick up on it.  
  
* * *  
  
About mid-afternoon Angel strolled down the steps, still in his tank top and his pants, he pulled Gunn aside to talk to him.   
  
"Gunn, listen, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
"Sure thing man, usual blood bank run?"  
  
"No, but thanks for remembering that. Make that two things, check on the blood bank. But mainly I want you to take Dawn to the karoke bar and have her sing. I don't have a clue what I should be doing, being how I'm not a watcher normally. Can you do it?"  
  
"I'll take her there Angel, but quite frankly I dont know if she'll sing." Gunn replied.  
  
"It's ok, I'll talk to her about that." With that, ANgel walked over to Dawn, who was standing behind Codelia on the computer. "Hey, what's your favorite song?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know Angel, why?" Dawn asked with an odd look on her face.  
  
"Well, Gunn's going to take you to a karoke bar, now the owner of the bar is a demon who can tell you your future but only if you sing. Don't worry, ask Gunn, I've sang there a lot."  
  
"You've sung? I can't see that happening."  
  
"Why does everyone say that?" Angel asked, completely bewildered by Dawn saying that. "Anyway, will you do it?"  
  
"Yea, I'll do it."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Angel sang?" Dawn asked Gunn the second they were in his truck outside of listening range of Angel.  
  
"Oh, shoot yea girl!" Gunn replied with a laugh in his tone. "It wasn't pretty, but I've never seen anyone sacrifice something that major like your dignity."  
  
"I have." Dawn said that with a solemn tone. Allowing an akward pause to sink in the truck.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Dawny, I really had no idea that what I was saying was..."  
  
Dawn cut him off sharply. "It's ok Gunn, I know, it was a slip, lets just get to the bar." With a little touch of life back in her, Dawn asked, "You sure I'll be alowed in the bar?"  
  
"Y-yea, I think so, if not then just say you're twenty-one and lost your wallet, I know the guy who owns it. He'll let us in. Oh and don't be scared of who you see in there. There's some pretty gruesome demons in there." Gunn said this as they pulled up to a fairly clean looking bar. "Don't worry, I'll leave when you sing."  
  
"Thanks Gunn."  
  
* * *   
  
"Lilah, tell me, has our plan been initiated?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The obedient Lilah replied. "But sir, is it really necissary? I mean, she's a girl."  
  
"A girl yes, but don't you see the plan? Kill our enemy, and his apprentice. She'll learn about us, all that he knows he'll tell her, we must eliminate them!"  
  
"Yes sir." Lilah hesitantly walked out of the room. She went to her office, to get ready to go home for the night, she packed up some files, and a folder that was left on her desk entitled, "SLAYER." For some reason Lilah was feeling paranoid, it was like someone was following her but she knew that wasn't true because she started take odd paths to throw off any followers. While she was taking these side roads she saw Angel's hotel. Immediately her instincts kicked in as she slowed to a stop, got out of her car, and walked quickly to the entrance. Luckily there was someone inside.  
  
"Sorry, 'maam, we're closed for the night." Cordelia told her.  
  
"No, wait, it'll just take a second. I know something that concerns that new slayer, Dawn I think."  
  
"So, you know something about a slayer but you don't know her name? Sure lady."  
  
"Names weren't relevant for the mission! Listen, Dawn is going to be killed! Along with Angel. I don't mind so much about the latter but Dawn's just a girl!"  
  
"Ok, ok, do you want something to drink or something, care to come in?"  
  
"No, I can't I got to run!" And with that, Lilah, now traitor to Wolfram & Hart is fleeing to her car, creating a plausible alibi for her rondevouz with the enemy.  
  
* * *  
  
Angel walked downstairs from his meditation right after Dawn and Gunn came back. "So, guys, what happened."  
  
"Oh my gosh Angel, I've never seen such a long line to sing karoke!" Dawn yelled out with an excited tone.  
  
"Yea but you know what Angel? Dawn here was the best out of them all."  
  
"Hey! You said you'd leave!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"I left, true, but I could still hear you." Gunn replied with a smirk.  
  
"Well Dawn, what did he say?" Angel asked.  
  
"That I had a choice to make. A choice that I shouldn't make, you know like a 'damned if you do and damned if you don't', that kind of thing."  
  
"Oh, ok Dawn. Go ahead and get ready for a patrol then."  
  
"What? No, oh Dawn everything's going to be ok? No support? What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Dawn, don't worry I've been told that many times in my 200 years of life! Now go ahead and get ready for a patrol."  
  
"Ok." Dawn said as she walked upstairs.  
  
* * *  
  
"On patrol, they hit the usual vampire hang-outs, the vamp whore-houses, the vamp casino's and then the vampire's arenas. Of course leaving no one surviving.   
  
"Angel? I'm tired, can we go back now? We've been out here for five hours!"  
  
"Yea I think we can. I think I was supposed to go investigate something as well."  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"Not this time."  
  
"Oh man."   
  
When they got back to the hotel, Dawn went straight to bed, while Gunn, Wes, Cordelia, and Angel all went to go investigate the latest demon sighting. About an hour later, a black van rolled out infront of the hotel. Out of it, five British guys all brandishing crossbows in case something happened.   
  
"Hey, s'we's going in 'der to grab a little girl?" One of the goons asked.  
  
"Not just any girl you idiot, its the slayer! The council still refuses to have a vampire be the watcher, so we're here to get her and bring her to the company that will provide a watcher. Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Oh ok, boss."  
  
* * *  
  
All the goons made up to her room with no problem at all. When they walked in Dawn wasn't anywhere to be found.   
  
"D'we 'ave the right room?"  
  
"Of course we do! Just look around"  
  
As they dispersed throughout the room, Dawn jumped down from the top of her shelf onto one of the British goons, knocking him out, after eliminating two more with a chair, something pierced the skin of her thigh. With a painful scream, she saw that a small arrow had hit her, then she started to lose consiouseness.  
  
After they left, and some time had past, Angel, Cordy, Wes, and Gunn all come through the doors with green ooze all over them, laughing.  
  
"Next time Angel," Wesley said, "I'm not going to be holding him while you cut him up." He said this while flicking more ooze off of his hand onto Angel.  
  
"Uh, guys." Cordy whispered as they regained perspective of the trashed lobby the goons had left.   
  
"Cordy go upstairs and check on Dawn." Angel ordered as he ran to the offices.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Cordelia came down, with a sad face. "Sorry Angel, she's not here."  
  
"No, who would take her?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Wolfram & Hart." Cordelia replied.  
  
"How do you know that? A vision?" Angel asked.  
  
"No, someone came buy and warned me that Wolfram and Hart wanted Dawn, but I didn't really believe her at the time."   
  
"Oh well, everyone, get ready, we're going to get Dawn." Angel said as he headed towards his armory.  
  
End Chapter 2 


End file.
